Another Time, Another Place
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have had an on and off again relationship for years. But when their relationship becomes hindered by their pasts, one must ask how they will continue to live among each other, and in the same house. AU, InuSessy


The sun was starting to rise, slowly covering the world in a thin layer of shadows and light. Said light seemed to be awakening many creatures, sending them about on their busy day. People shifted casually, working to get themselves ready for the day ahead. As the light continued to go up into the world, it pushed its way past some blinds and into a silver and black room. The light moved up, landing on the closed eyelids of a fair face.

Sesshomaru let out a low groan as he realized that morning was upon him. He sat up, silver hair braided and tied back to stay in good condition for the day ahead. His mind was foggy with sleep, but the first thing that came to mind was waking his younger brother for school. Looking down, he noticed last night's bed partner still lying comfortably in the bed. His gold eyes narrowed, a small frown moving onto his features. When did he…?

Just then, the door opened and Inuyasha's frame entered. He was dressed in an altered version of the school uniform; being that he never kept the damn thing clean or well kept. The sleeves were torn off to make it sleeveless, and the pants had holes in the knees. The top three buttons were undone, and a pair of dog tags was lying against his neck in a chocker like fashion. His right dog like ear had a ring near the base, red in color, and to finish off the look, a pair of black tennis shoes.

The hanyou looked over, staring toward Sesshomaru for a few seconds before growling. "Didn't we agree that you'd kick the damn hookers out before school? Damn it! I'll just walk today. See you afterwards."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but dismissed it. He waved a hand, starting to stand to get dressed. The move seemed to make Inuyasha shiver, stepping out of the room and shutting the door. He walked down the hall, grabbing his school bag before walking out and toward the high school. He was sixteen, human wise, at the moment, and was getting rather pissed that everything Sesshomaru, twenty, was home, he was with someone or drinking beer. He was far too aloof to be a guardian!

Anger seemed to swell in Inuyasha as he jogged a bit, wanting to get to school on time for once. He was already on permanent detention for never wearing the uniform how he was supposed to. He had just told his brother he had an after school job watching that brat down the street until his mom got home. Flicking his bangs from his eyes, Inuyasha walked into the gates just as the first bell rang.

"Yo! Inuyasha!"

The sound of his names made his ears perk. Inuyasha looked over, golden eyes searching for the source of the noise. He spotted it. Walking into the school building was Miroku, one of his best friends. Inuyasha raised a hand, waving before running over and walking alongside the black haired male.

"Hey, did you take a look at that hottie the other day? Man, I'm so going to get her number!" Miroku said, bouncing some as they walked to class.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, shaking his head before he wondered down the hall and toward his class. He listened as Miroku continued to blabber on about some girl. It took one more turn before the familiar thud was heard. Inuyasha looked over, watching as Sango held the book above Miroku's head. He let out a snicker, shaking his head.

"Morning Sango."

"Good morning, Inuyasha. Miroku, you're dead." Sango said, all too cheerfully.

Inuyasha continued to walk, ignoring the lovers' quarrel while moving casually to his seat. He plopped down, ears lowering as he tried to focus. Sure, Sesshomaru paid all the bills and took care of him, got food and all that jazz. But couldn't he at least be more considerate that there was a kid still living in the house? Come on, it wasn't as if he ruled the world or anything!

Now his father… His father could have ruled. He was the owner of a major company that was still working today. Sesshomaru would have taken over had said father not have died when they were both young. And as soon as Sesshomaru turned eighteen, the two moved out to live on their own, away from Inukimi, Sesshomaru's mother. They didn't want to end up being stuck with her for too long, as she always seemed to control their lives.

"It's your brother again, huh?"

Inuyasha looked up at the sound of Kagome's voice. He blinked, golden eyes holding minor confusion before he looked down and huffed. "Not like I care. The jerk can just go stay at their place as long as he keeps paying the bills."

She sighed, about to say something before the teacher started to talk. Quickly taking a seat, she mouthed "At lunch" before taking notes. Inuyasha grunting, not wanting to be here any more. He rubbed his temple, listening and swiveling his ears every now and then to hear what was going on. Today was going to be such a long day.

Lunch came and went, and all they talked about was Sesshomaru's drinking. Though he never really got drunk, he just slurred his voice and on occasion slept longer than normal, but it was still annoying. Inuyasha let out a small huff before school let out. When the bell rang, he dashed for home, making it there in record time. He could skip today, and get the chores done before Sesshomaru got home.

Except for Sesshomaru was still home. And next to him, was one of the normal houseguests for a night; Kouga. The fur on Inuyasha's ears bristled as he realized that the mangy wolf was flirting with his brother still, joking around and touching him. Sesshomaru seemed to not notice, and was sipping water from a bottle.

The door closed, causing attention to be brought to him. Two pairs of eyes turned towards Inuyasha, and the sight made him nervous. He sighed, dumping his bag down before walking over and sitting carefully on a chair, ears lying back against his head. He hated Kouga with a passion. The bastard didn't know when to give up.

"Hey, cur, why don't you-"

"Kouga, it's time to leave." Sesshomaru said, eyes still focused on his little brother.

The statement shocked the wolf into silence. He stared, blue green eyes holding nothing but confusion. "Huh?"

"Leave. Now."

Inuyasha smirked at the sight of Kouga, still in shock, nodding and getting up. He left silently, and Inuyasha relaxed, a sigh of relief falling from his lips. The noise brought attention to himself, and Sesshomaru stood, walking himself over. He leaned over Inuyasha, placing his hands on either side of the hanyou and leaning forward. Inuyasha, in turn, leaned back, staring up toward his older brother, challenging him in a way.

"What got you so riled up this morning, little brother?" Sesshomaru cooed, a lazy smirk moving onto his face.

Inuyasha snarled. "You did it again. You promised."

"So I did, but that doesn't mean that on occasions when you crash before I get home, that I still don't want some sexual release." Sesshomaru explained.

"But you promised you'd stay with me, and only me! If you're going to keep breaking your promises I'll just lea-"

The sentence was cut off as Sesshomaru's lips pressed against Inuyasha's. The action caused the hanyou to whimper, ears falling back and body arching up to press against Sesshomaru's. He wound his arms around the male's neck, holding him there. Sesshomaru let out a small chuckle, pulling his head back and watching as Inuyasha growled in utter protest.

"Hush now. It won't happen again, my possessive little brother." Sesshomaru whispered.

"I'm not possessive. I'm…" Inuyasha stopped, confused on what to say.

"You are what you are, and you are possessive. Now, I think I want to show my own possession of what is mine, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gulped. That statement never bode well for himself. For some reason, the sight of Inuyasha jealous and upset aroused the dog demon. It had been like that since Inuyasha matured at eleven, and since then, Sesshomaru had been working his way over the hanyou. Now that Inuyasha was his, he had to only ask and he would receive…

…Or rather take.

"Bed. Now." Sesshomaru ordered, ready for the taking.


End file.
